Her Lion Heart
by Heaven'n'Elle
Summary: "Please leave me alone, Fred!" "No, not until you tell me the truth." "Fine. I don't love you. I'm sorry, Fred, I really am, but I don't want to sacrifice my happiness if I know you can move on!" "I said tell me the truth." "I am, Fred, I am."
1. Chapter 1

**I really wanted to post this, This AN is pointless, so just skip ahead.**

**I do not own anything besides Alex and Ali!**

* * *

"Hurry up Ali!" I trudged my suitcase behind me.

"I'm coming!" I gasped.

Either I brought too much or am too weak.

I'll go with the latter.

"Why are you so slow?" my older brother Alex questioned.

"Why are you so lazy?" I retorted.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes.

"Listen you brat, I'm going to go meet up with my friends. You can't tag along-"

"Why would I want to?" I interrupted.

"Go find an empty compartment, and at school, we're not related."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll take your trunk," Alex grabbed my trunk, he brushed his auburn hair out of his hazel eyes.

I turned on my heel.

I have never felt so utterly alone.

I was at a new school and knew no one except for Alex.

I quickly opened the nearest compartment.

"Hello," a voice said.

"Hi," I replied.

"May I sit here? Sorry for barging in, but everywhere else is full," I apologized.

"No, no it's fine," the boy to my left said.

"I'm Ali Chambers," I introduced.

The boy I sat next to called himself Ron Weasley.

"Harry, Harry Potter," he said.

I just smiled at him.

"Is this is your first year too?"

Both the boys nodded.

"What house are you both aiming for?" I asked.

"Gryffindor, all my family has been in Gryffindor for as long as I can remember, so it's safe to say I will end up there as well," Ron smiled confidently.

"Gryffindor," Harry answered.

"Hufflepuff, but Gryffindor sounds nice. My brother's in Ravenclaw," I told them.

"Are you american?" Harry asked.

"Yes, are you two British?" I inquired.

They both nodded.

"I'm actually from Britain, but I spend the summers with my father," I explained.

I never really minded talking about my family.

"Oh," they said in unison.

"It's fine, really."

I let my eyes drift to the window.

"I've got to use the bathroom, I'll be back," I told them, shutting the door behind me.

I stopped in my tracks as I heard a conversation start up.

"She seems nice," Ron commented.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "She's pretty."

I blushed a furious shade of red.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized.

"It's fine," a deep husky voice replied.

I looked up to find a boy with flaming red hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," he replied.

"I'm Ali Chambers, I'm new here," I introduced.

"All first years are," he laughed, "I'm Fred Weasley."

"Are you just so happened to be related to Ron Weasley?" I inquired.

"That prat? Sadly," Fred sighed.

"Really? I thought he seemed kind of nice and funny," I told him.

"Then you obviously haven't met me yet," he grinned from ear to ear.

"Do I want to?" I retorted.

"Hey Fred-" an identical looking boy strided next to him.

"George, this is Ali Chambers," Fred said.

"I'm George Weasley, the funnier, sweeter, better looking, smarter-"

"Yeah and more vain," I laughed.

"At least I'm honest," George responded.

I giggled.

"Are you a first year?" George asked me.

"Not yet, the year hasn't started," I explained.

"Well then, I guess we're still considered second years then, George," Fred said.

"You guys are going into your third year?" I clarified.

"Yes, yes!" the said in unison.

After a moment of silence, I spoke up.

"I should get back to my compartment," I told them.

"Before you go, you want to hang out with us for a bit?" George asked me.

My eyes lit up with joy, "Definitely."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you from America?"

"Um, it's complicated, let's just leave at that."

And they did.

"Who's this?" A dark skinned boy who looked the same age as Fred and George asked.

"I'm Alison Chambers,"

"Lee Jordan."

* * *

"Who's that?" I asked the nearest person to me.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said a lady with a witch's hat.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room, the lady continued.

I stared off into space, bored out of my mind.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," she finished.

Her eyes swept over the assembled children, lingering for a moment on some, to let the speech sink in. A few students fingered their clothes or hair nervously.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," she continued. "Please wait quietly."

"That's Professor McGonnagall. You must be a filthy half blood, or worse, mudblood!" she spat.

I cringed at her comment.

I shouldn't be punished for my blood.

It's not my fault.

"Why you bitch!" I shoved her.

How dare she talk to me like that?

How dare she treat me like dirt!

"What did you just call me?" she asked angrily.

"You heard me straight up. I called you a filthy-"

Push.

"Ugly-"

Push.

"Pug faced-"

Push.

"Bitch," I finished.

By now, I had gotten more attention than I needed.

"Take that back!" she lunged towards me, collapsing on top of me.

I struggled to take control.

I could feel blood trickle down my nose.

"That's it!" I screamed.

I pushed her off of me with as much force as an 11 year old girl could muster.

I punched and kicked until my knuckles were sore.

I felt like I had hurt myself more than her.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" a group of people had soon formed around us.

"Ladies! Ladies!" Professor McGonnagall had stepped in.

My rival's stringy brown hair became a frizzy mess with blood red strands, but I probably don't look any better.

"The year hasn't even started yet, and you two are acting as such monstrous students!" she exclaimed.

I didn't pay attention to any of what she had said, my eyes were focused on the bloodshot ones of the girl in front of me.

Professor McGonnagall let go of our robes with caution.

But that didn't stop me from lunging.

"Professor, help!" she screamed before I my hand collided with her cheek.

I gave her one last shove before standing up.

"I don't know about you, but she certainly deserved it," I smiled.

"Get in line, Miss Chambers."

"Yes, ma'am," I saluted.

The doors opened into a large room filled with many students.

I gasped in awe.

It was beautiful!

My eyes furrowed in confusion when a _hat _started to sing.

What?

"Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

I applauded at the end of the song, grinning madly.

A talking hat, who would have known?

"Abbott, Hannah!" Professor McGonnagall said.

A petite blonde with bangs walked up to the seat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it shouted.

I searched the room for Alex.

He was laughing with his friends.

I don't think he realizes that I'm going to be sorted.

I frowned, it's not like he'd care anyway though.

"Bones, Susan!"

She was quite pretty with her red hair and fair skin.

She joined Hannah at the Hufflepuff table.

I drifted off staring at the lights, er, candles.

When I return home, I should use candles, charmed candles instead of lights.

What a sight my muggle friends would think!

"Ow!" I said.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "Chambers, Alison."

I squeezed my hands together, my nervousness getting the best of me.

"Alison Chambers? Brother of Alex Chambers?" the hat asked me.

"No," I choked out.

"Not related to the Ravenclaw boy?"

"No," I repeated.

"You are a courageous young woman Alison, and GRYFFINDOR would do you good."

I grinned happily as I sat down with my fellow Gryffindors.

I learned that the boy who nudged me forward was named Vincent Crabbe.

"Potter, Harry!"

I gave Harry a thumbs up, but I doubt he even looked my way.

But he did.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

The table erupted into screams and applause.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" the twins I had met earlier screamed in unison.

I laughed at them.

I introduced myself to everyone in a foot radius.

"Seamus Finnigan."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Hermione Granger."

"Percy Weasley."

There's more?

"Oliver Wood."

"Angelina Johnson."

"Lavender Brown."

My head was a tornado of names, and I don't think I can remember them all.

* * *

"You're Alison, right?" a frizzy haired girl asked.

"Um, yeah, you're Angelina Johnson..." I trailed off.

"Um, good guess, but no. I'm Hermione Granger," she smiled a toothy smile.

"Er, sorry, I've had a really hectic dinner," I apologized.

"It's alright, so have I. Are you excited for your first day?" she asked me.

I smoothed my crimson red blanket out, "Definitely not, my brother has told me many things about how bloody amazing the classes are, but of cuorse, he's a Ravenclaw, so that's code for, 'they're wretched.'"

Hermione laughed.

"Alison, can you pass me that blanket?" a voice cried.

"Um sure," I replied.

"Thanks."

"Lavender Brownie, right?"

"Brown," she corrected.

I blushed, "Sorry. I'm having a pretty hard time with names."

"Oh it's fine!" she insisted.

"It's getting pretty late, we should go to sleep soon," Hermione said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow's our first day," I stated.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Lavender laughed.

"Just remind you all," I defended.

I lay down on my bed filled with excitement and fear.

I knew this was going to be a good year.


	2. The First Day

**New update for Her Lion Heart every Monday. Just letting ya'll know that. Review and enjoy!**

**I do not own anything besides Ali**

* * *

"Ali, wake up!" Hermione shook me.

"What?" my eyes adjusted to the bright lights.

"You're going to miss breakfast," Hermione hastily said, "Now where's your robe?"

"Don't touch my stuff!" I hastily said.

"I'm just trying to help you," Hermione lowered her voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not a morning person," I buried my head in my hands.

"Can you save me some toast? I'll be down in a bit, okay?" I offered.

Hermione nodded, "Don't take too long."

I simply nodded.

I stripped myself of my pajamas and pulled my white blouse over my head.

I tightened my Gryffindor tie around me.

I brushed my auburn hair out of my freckled face, bracing myself for the day to come.

* * *

I looked around the Great Hall, Hermione to be nowhere in sight.

I sighed while striding over to Harry and Ron.

"Hey Ali," the greeted.

I nodded in return.

"Do you two know where Hermione is?" I asked them as I picked up a piece of toast.

"No, why?" Ron answered in between bites.

"You're disgusting," I commented before leaving the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" I called out, "Come out, come out wherever you are!" I sang.

I came down to an empty corridor'

"Well isn't that just great," I mumbled to myself.

I stumbled back as my chest collided with a figure.

"Sorry," I mumbled politely before stepping aside the tall boy.

"I don't think I can do that Chambers," he sneered.

"Tyler, get out of my way," I threatened.

"Or what?" he pushed me back.

I kept stumbling until I hit the wall.

His face was inches from mine.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I whipped my head to the side to see two third years at my rescue.

I breathed a sigh of relief, my heroes.

"Oi! Get off of her!" Fred yelled raging with fury.

I saw Lee trailing behind Fred and George, the odd one out of the Weasley clan.

"Or what?" Tyler sneered.

"Wouldn't you like to know," George snapped.

"Weasleys, Tyler, Jordan, Chambers, shouldn't you all be in class? Especially you Miss Chambers, wouldn't want a bad first impression on your new teachers," Filch hobbled towards us.

I bit my lip, "No sir."

"Then off you go," he pointed down the hall.

I reluctantly left my spot and scurried towards my first class.

Potions.

"As for you four," Filch said.

I didn't get to hear the rest of it.

My hand was shaking as I reached for the door knob.

"Miss Chambers, what a surprise you have came to join us," Snape sneered at me.

Slytherins snickered, and I spotted Hermione towards the front of the class.

"Sorry Professor," I looked down at my untied shoes before taking a seat next to Neville Longbottom.

"My name's Neville," he said.

I nodded, it's not like I didn't know that.

"I'm Ali," I smiled.

"Longbottom, Chambers, would you two are to share your conversation with the rest of the class?" Snape looked pointedly at me.

We both shook our heads.

"Very well then, 20 points from Gryffindor. Pay attention," he warned us.

I saw some students roll their eyes, others didn't acknowledge me.

I guess I wouldn't acknowledge me either if I were them.

* * *

"Neville! Wait up!" I ran to catch up with him, knocking into a few people along the way, murmuring sorry as I passed them.

"Hey Ali," he said shyly.

"I wanted to apologize for getting you in trouble during potions. I know first impressions are everything and I just wanted to-" I rambled.

"It's not your fault Ali, I started the conversations," he shrugged.

A guilty look washed across my face.

"You want to eat lunch with me?" I offered.

Neville seemed like an alright guy, I'm sure Harry and Ron wouldn't mind.

At least I hope not.

"S-sure," he stuttered.

I smiled happily at him, "Great! Well I better get to herbology."

"Me too. I can walk you there if you'd like," he suggested.

I nodded my head.

This was a start to a great friendship.

* * *

"Did you see Filch's face when Jackie asked why humans fart? That was so random!" I exclaimed as Neville and I headed for lunch.

"Hey, Ali, wait up!" I flipped my auburn hair from my eyes which allowed me to see Ron and Harry racing towards me.

"Hey guys. Neville and I are eating lunch together, want to join us?" I asked.

I saw the two exchange a look of uneasiness.

"Sorry, I've got some homework to do," Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah and I have to feed Scabbers, maybe another time," Ron apologized.

I rolled my eyes at them, boys.

Harry and Ron scrambled away and Neville stayed silent.

"They're just a bunch of wankers," I bumped his shoulder and he cracked a smile.

"Come on, lets go," I lead the way towards the end of Gryffindor table.

"Hey Ali," a chorused hello came from both sides of me.

I smiled at Neville who was now nibbling on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich across from me, "Neville, I'd like you to meet two of my good ol' friends, Fred and George Weasley."

"How do you do?" George said.

"Mind I tell you what a fine young women you're eating lunch with," Fred continued.

I laughed at their antics.

This is why were were friends.

"Of course he knows, who doesn't?" I played along.

"Do you two want to eat lunch with us?" Neville choked out.

Fred and George shared the same look of uneasiness that Ron and Harry had.

"Well we have some pranks to pull," George scratched his chin.

"Yeah, and Lee needs to do some research that I promised to help him with, so today's not a good day," they continued.

I stayed quiet.

This isn't fair to Neville or me.

"Okay then, you two can go. I don't want to hold you captive," I tried, but annoyance was fresh on my face.

Once they left I blurted, "I don't know why everyone is being so difficult today."

"Maybe it's because it's the first day and everyone's just nervous," he tried.

I shook my head, "No, that can't be it."

I took an angry bite out of my apple, "Something's wrong and we're going to find out what it is."


	3. Finding Out What IT Is

**I know, I'm awful. I broke my promise of updating every Monday. I've been cleaning my house for my sister's grad party all month, and it's still a mess! The party's on Sunday, so I know that after that I will be free every second of the day for the next two months! Anyway, on with the story! Thank you to all my beautiful reviewers and all of those who have favorites and follow this story. I'm glad to please!**

**I do not own anything besides Ali Chambers!**

* * *

"Hey Ali, you want to play a game of Wizard's Chess?" Ron offered.

"Why don't you ask Harry?" I asked.

"Because he's doing his potions assignment," he answered while putting the Knight in it's proper place.

"Shouldn't you be doing that?" I retorted.

"Shouldn't _you _be doing that?" he turned.

I bit the inside of my cheek, "Actually, I was on my way to go and meet Neville so we could do it together."

I groaned, "What is it with you two and that look!"

"What look?" they chorused.

"That look that you always have whenever I bring up Neville, Why don't you guys like him, he's really nice and sweet," I listed.

"Ugh, so typical of a girl to the best in someone," Ron commented.

I slapped the back of his head with my potions book.

"You guys are such wankers," I replied before exiting the portrait hole.

"Bloody hell, that hurt," I heard Ron say before he was out of earshot.

My books scattered down the stairs as I collided into a muscular figure.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Oh it's fine, Als," the deep voice told me.

"Oh. Hey Weasley," I greeted.

"Hey Chambers," he replied.

I let out a laugh as he swept his ginger bangs out of his freckled face.

"I got to go, but I'll see you around," I told him.

He flew right past me and into the Gryffindor common room.

I sighed as I looked at my potions book all the way down the steps.

Once I collected my books and parchment, I headed to the Owlery.

"You're late," Neville joked.

I nodded my head, "I was never good with timing." I played along.

"Okay, now we have to get started. Cure for boils. Is he serious? This is what we're learning?" I inquired, a look of displeasure painted across my face.

"It's actually not that bad. I started to read a couple pages before you arrived. It's mostly focused on the ingredients, which is what Snape had wanted," he explained.

I stared at him in awe, "You really know your stuff."

He blushed a furious shade of red, "My Grandma often used the cure for boils on me. When I was nine she was tired of constantly having to do it and so taught me. It took me a while to learn."

I guess my face masked slight disgust because he quickly apologized for what he called "too much information."

"Neville, it's fine," I put my hand on his knee to calm him.

He gave me a quick smile before reverting his eyes back to the book.

I opened my textbook, _Magical Drafts and Potions._

"Page 134," Neville instructed.

"Thanks."

I stared at the page scattered with letters and numbers.

"What's your favorite class?" I asked him trying to turn my attention away from the book,

"Herbology, what about you?" he replied scribbling down notes onto his parchment.

"I don't know. I do love magic, proudly so, but I guess I feel like none of this applies to me, you know?" I explained.

Neville shook his head.

"I understand that we need to know the basics. Everyone does. I don't want to grow up around generations of buffoons," I laughed. "It's just- I don't know. I don't want to be a teacher or healer or work at the Ministry. The muggle in me is exploding."

Neville laughed at my antics.

"I like to sing." I admitted.

"I would have never pegged you for a girl who likes to sing," he told me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Glad to surprise you then."

"My mum always forced me to take singing lessons. My vocal teacher, his name is Carter Doyle. He's so much fun and he really made me love singing. And what really got me was that I loved to write too."

My face flushed red.

It was nice though- I was able to talk.

To really just talk.

Not just use my voice, but to use my words.

"I'd love to hear you sing sometimes," Neville commented.

I smiled at him, genuinely, "Me too."

I stared at him.

I examined his ash blonde hair and choppy fringe that fell into his face,

I examined his buck teeth that he was oh so fondly made fun of for by Slytherins.

I examined him, Neville Longbottom.

Sweet, caring, a Gryffindor at heart, an amazing friend.

Neville cleared his voice awkwardly, catching me off guard.

"Um, I don't know what I'd like to be. I figure that's quite alright with the amount of time I have until we graduate from Hogwarts," he reasoned.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Six more years," I stated.

"Too long," he chuckled.

"Way too long," I added. "It's a bit scary, isn't it?"

"Um, school?" he asked.

"No, but yes. I mean learning to live in an environment you'll know for seven years, and then after that leaving everything behind, just to learn and adapt all over again. Isn't it scary? I inquired.

"You're thinking ahead," Neville pointed out.

"I am, but at least I know what's coming. I'd rather know, than be oblivious."

"You're really good with words."

I smiled, "I know. That's why I love to write. Letters and words can create something more beautiful, they can give meaning. And we just use them," I said.

"Very deep of you."

"There's more sides to me than you'll ever know." I warned him.

"I really like this side of you."

I blushed and so did he after realizing the sentence that had left his mouth.

"Um, I think we should get going, it's almost lunch."

I followed as he lead that way.

I didn't have a care in the world, especially not about that dreadful Potions assignment that has yet to be done.


	4. Miss Overachiever

"How was your date with Longbottom?" Lavender nudged me.

"It was marvelous Lav! He took me ice skating around the Eiffel Tower, then we ate lunch at this exquisite restaurant called 'Baciare il Mio Culo.' It means kiss my ass in Italian, but it's the most beautiful name ever!" I huffed.

Lavender burst into a fit of giggles. "Boy, you really know how to make me laugh, now don't you?"

"Sorry Lav, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to finish this Potions assignment for Snape. It's already late and he's taken ten points from me already." I explained.

She gave me half a smile, "Sorry 'bout that love."

I reverted my eyes back to my paper.

_Boils and carbuncles are bacterial infections of hair follicles and surrounding skin that form pustules (small blister-like swellings containing pus) around the follicle. Boils are sometimes called furuncles. A carbuncle is formed when several furuncles merge to form a single deep abscess with several heads or drainage points. Boils are a common effect of the Pimple Jinx, producing either pimples or boils._

"Well aren't you an overachiever?" a teasing voice came from behind me.

I let out a laugh, "Yeah. I'm pulling an all nighter on this one. Due tomorrow at the beginning of class or Snape will fail me for the semester. A bit hard don't you think? I wouldn't know though, I'm just a first year. Ugh, I keep getting distracted."

"So I'm distracting?" he wiggled his eyebrows in a very, very unattractive fashion.

_Ingredients include snake fangs, dried nettles, a mortar, horned slugs, porcupine quills, and a wand. _

"You need help there?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "I work better alone. Besides, last time I tried working on this assignment with a partner we got off topic and I ended up losing Gryffindor ten points."

"Freddie boy, what are you doing harrassing this poor lady?" another voice came into earshot.

"Nothing Georgie, nothing of that sort! I was merely offering her help in her partaken assignment for the treacherous troll we call Snape." Fred replied.

I let a giggle escape my mouth.

"Very well, carry on then." George told us.

We all laughed.

It felt so good.

I felt like I belonged, I felt happy and I don't think anyone or anything could ruin it.

Not even this assignment.

With a smile plastered on my face, I dipped my quill in ink and continued to write.

_The base of the potions consists of adding six snake fangs into the mortar. _

My hand glided throughout the page.

I reread my paper over and over, examining it closely for any flaws that it concealed.

_To complete the potion, pink colored smoke must be rising from the cauldron. _

My smile widened.

This was a perfect paper.

"Miss Overachiever has finished? A surprise! I thought that you were going to write a dissertation." he joked.

I gave him a small push, "thanks."

"At least we know who to come to now when we need help on our assignments. Right, Gred?" he asked,

"Right Forge."

I laughed at their antics.

Little did I know that this was only the start.


End file.
